


Jealousy, Passion, and The Tango

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Desperation, Don’t copy to another site, El Tango De Roxanne, Explosion of Emotion Through Dance, F/F, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Jealous Alex Danvers, Love Confessions, Passion, Song Based, Tango, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex has hidden her feelings for Lena for as long as she could remember.  Knowing it was probably another case of unrequited love, she'd kept her distance from her, just enough, so that the love she held inside wouldn't continue to grow and wreck havoc in her heart.  But, through Kara and a series of unfortunate events, Alex was forced to spend time with the Luthor.  Of all things, Kara had forced upon her the task to accompany Lena, to take her place as they participated in tango classes.The history of the dance.  The tales of forbidden love, resonated through Alex.  Her emotions grew stronger and stronger with each encounter, unbeknownst to herself, until one night when she cracked, jealousy on high.  It forced her to express her love and her desperation of it in one, final, class.  The dance eventually becomes the stage of all things Alex felt deep in her heart, left open for Lena to feel.





	Jealousy, Passion, and The Tango

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> This piece has been sitting in my drafts pile for ages, I feel. I was finally in the right mood to do a final edit of this (getting the right feeling was necessary), so here goes.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:
> 
>   * This is angst filled. Probably one of my better ones. I think anyway.
>   * **To get the full effect of what I was trying to portray in this story, I highly recommend you to follow these steps** : 
>     * This so is based off of a song on the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. "El tango de Roxanne". [Here is the link to the video clip of the movie playing this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lfal4a9aZto). **Watch it to get the feeling to the words.**
>     * Dance is difficult to explain. I did my best. [Here is the video that this whole dance routine was based off of](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UNvy0IEvxk). **Watch it to understand Alex's movements.**
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Hey, you can totally ignore the video links and just read on. Hopefully it gets the point across, and the feeling. Really, I feel that the depth of this story is so much better if you already understood the basis of what this all came from though. But, the choice is yours. I take no offense if you don't. I just have a soft spot for this specific story (thus all this rambling beforehand).
> 
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. I'm very curious to know.
> 
>   
> 

  


Alex really should've known better than to agree to being Lena's substitute dance partner while Kara was away on "New Krypton". 

Prior to her leave, Kara had been taking some dance lessons together with Lena, which actually started out as Zumba-like classes. But, as they continued to find enjoyment in the release of energy in a positive and fun way, they dabbled in other dance opportunities. With their continued attendance at the studio, the instructor had offered them both discounts to their latest installation. Tango. Neither one was interested at first, but after they saw the studio's quite expressive introductory performance, they, like many of the others in attendance, were very intrigued. So, they signed up. At first they were hesitant, since they didn't have any male counterparts to partner with, but the instructor insisted that it wouldn't be a problem, and that all students were paired with other students who attended the class. Both were excited to go. That was, until Kara found her birth mother and decided to take a little trip back home.

Kara had pleaded with Alex to take her place, claiming that Lena really needed this activity because it kept her stress levels at bay and got her to go out and enjoy something, rather than working for sixteen hours straight, or drinking alone. Drinking alone. That last one struck a chord with Alex. She of all people understood the ramifications of a solo night with varying shades of amber liquid intoxicating one's senses, and sometimes waking up with more than just a mere headache.

  


"Alex, come on, you haaaave to do this for me," Kara pleaded.

"Kara, I don't dance. Not....not like that anyway," Alex said, just shrugging off the idea.

"But that's the point of the class, to learn. Come on, I'm sure you'll have fun."

  


Alex just gave her sister a stern, disbelieving glare.

  


"What? I know you generally like to dance...," Kara said whimsically.

"In a club, Kara. That's so different than...tango lessons," she responded with a dismissive tone.

"It's still dancing..."

"Kara, no. Go find someone else."

"She wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else. Come on, pleeeeeese?"

  


Kara started to pout and Alex had to turn away from that nonsense puppy face that somehow always seemed to get to her. She thought about the offer as Kara kept following her around her condo, chanting mix of non-stop begging and whining. The truth is, Alex liked Lena. A lot. She cared about her well-being, and knew from Kara's multiple bursts of run-downs from past evenings, that Lena really had gotten better. It was a reassuring fact, especially after love had evaded the woman multiple times, starting with Jack's death, then her break-up with James. Alex had even seen the changes in the woman's demeanor during the few game nights Kara had put together. The problem was, if she attended, she'd be with Lena. In the same room. Doing a lover's dance. And, even if Alex wasn't her partner, just seeing the brunette tangoing with someone else, just kind of got under her skin. 

It was a weird thing with her. Jealousy was never really an emotion she'd shown. Sure, she may have felt pangs of it over the course of her life, but she's never felt so aggressive about it, that it'd affect her better judgement or actions. She had always placed the happiness of others over hers, and that, usually kept her content enough to move on. However, this was different, and she was sure there was just something about the Luthor that got her attention like no one else had.

Alex thought that perhaps it was because of Maggie's influence on her, and having her admit that she was attracted to women. But after they had split, Alex had found that she had gotten better at her awareness of the women she surrounded herself with. She wasn't predatory or anything, it was just a new sense she had come to be cognizant of. It made her realize the opportunities that surrounded her, now that her eyes were opened. That, was the reason for her noticing how attractive Lena was. And after spending enough time with her on DEO related projects and whatever Kara's friend hangout nights consisted of, Alex learned how intelligent, cunning and capable the woman was. That combination made for great company, and by the time she realized it, it was too late. Alex had fallen for the young Luthor. 

Alex tried to keep it a secret. There was just too many factors at play. First and foremost, she wasn't sure if Lena was gay. Even if she was, considering her status, the redhead fully believed that she wouldn't have stood a chance. The woman was clearly out of her league, and Alex felt like she didn't really have much to offer. For one, she wasn't wealthy by any means, since all she had was a government job. She also really didn't have a title that she could brag on about, considering that she worked for a secret organization that required a non-existent profile. And, to top it off, considering Lena's life was constantly in the face of danger, Alex assumed she wouldn't want to add the additional burden of having a romantic relationship with someone who also constantly stood in the face of danger. The logical part of Alex's head wrote Lena off. However, her heart did not.

The more she tried to fight off her attraction to the L-Corp CEO, the more her feelings grew. Alex noticed that it had gotten pretty bad when she started getting irritated at the mention of James' name, or the countless other times when Kara casually mentioned in passing, the many admirers the woman had at Catco. Alex was losing her control over her emotions, and luckily, she realized it early enough. At least, she had hoped that she could at least take some measures to lessen jealousy's hold on her.

It was with all these factors that Alex really, really didn't want to put herself in any position to make matters worse, and why she was trying hard not to flip out on Kara for her insistent begging.

  


"Aleeeeeeex. Pleeeease. You're the only one she'd feel comfortable going with. She really needs this."

"Kara. For the last damn time, NO. I don't dance, and I'm not about to go having an....intimate dance with some random guy," she said with a bit of disgust. "Not even for you, and I love you, but I have my limits. So, can we just drop this and order dinner? I'm starved."

  


Alex pulled out her phone and called up their favorite pizza spot to place their usual order of three cheese pies and one pepperoni. When she had put the phone to her ear, she immediately got concerned over the silence and the mischievous look Kara had on her face.

  


"Um...yea...this is Danvers," she said to the man over the phone, as her brows furrowed in confusion and worried about her sister's troubling look.

"Yea, yea, the usual, yea, pick-up. Thanks."

  


Alex hung up the phone and stared at her sister.

  


"What? What is that look? I don't like that look."

"So....," she said as she danced around her sister. "What if...what if you went as Lena's partner? That way, you can still be there to support her, AND you don't have to dance with some random guy," she said with a wide grin and excited eyes.

"Oh my god, you're still on this? I thought I told you—"

"Alex," she started with a more serious tone. "I'm leaving this planet for Rao knows how long. I'm asking you, as my sister, to please take care of my best friend until I get back. Please."

  


Alex's resolve cracked. Having Kara go away was another thing that'd been plaguing her mind, and now, her sister played that card too. Alex was always about taking care of people, and sometimes, she hated that she gave in to that so quickly. With Kara out of the picture for some time, she knew she'd have to step it up.

  


"This is a bad idea Kar—"

  


Kara quickly pounced on Alex, and pulled her into a tight hug, knowing that her efforts had finally paid off.

  


"Thanks Alex. And don't worry, it'll be a great time. You'll see."

  


  


* * *

  


  


Except that it wasn't. Kara had been gone for only a week, and her life had been chaotic. Things had gotten intense at the DEO, especially when J'onn and Winn ended up leaving for personal reasons of their own, and she was left as acting Director. So, when she got an unexpected text message from Lena earlier that day, she couldn't have thought it'd get any worse.

  


_[8:57 am] Lena: "Good morning, Alex. I know Kara mentioned that you'd be willing to take her place for our dance lesson tonight. I'm really excited to go."_

  


Alex sighed internally. She really was in no mood to go and instinctively thought about cancelling on the Luthor. That was, until she got the next message.

  


_[8:58 am] Lena: "I know that this probably isn't your cup of tea, Director, but...I really appreciate you taking the time."_

  


Alex read that message, hearing Lena's intonation along with it. She heard the gratefulness and vulnerability in her voice. She couldn't say no now.

  


_[8:59 am] Me: "It's no problem really. It's what friends do ☺ "_

  


Alex nearly cringed at sending that message. There were so many lies in those innocent sentences. It was a problem, for all the reasons she already came to realize. And no, she didn't just want to be friends with Lena. But, that wound would have to heal on its own.

  


  


* * *

  


  


That evening Alex arrived at the address that Kara had left for her. She got off her bike and went inside, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. She'd been so worried about the whole Lena thing, that she'd forgotten about her own insecurity of dancing something she had no experience with, in front of complete strangers. Not to mention, she had no idea what she was supposed to wear at this thing. She hoped, that a casual tshirt, jeans and sneakers would suffice. Apparently she was wrong.

The minute she walked in, she saw a number of people, in what looked like, business casual attire. She wasn't sure at first if it was because everyone had gone there after work, or if it was because they were told to dress that way. Suddenly self-conscious, she rubbed the back of her neck and stepped back against the wall, waiting for Lena to get there. Luckily, it wasn't that much longer.

  


"You made it," Lena said as she approached Alex near the doorway.

"Uh...yea," she said, as she fidgeted a bit.

"Don't worry, Alex. Everyone here is a beginner. You won't embarrass yourself, if that's what you're worried about," she reassured as she placed her hand on Alex's arm.

  


Little did Lena know how worried Alex was, for multiple other reasons.

  


"I didn't realize we had to dress up for this thing," she admitted, fidgeting a bit at the feel of being out of place.

"Oh," Lena said as she looked around.

  


She noticed the similar type of attire worn by everyone else, including her own, and realized that Alex stuck out from the crowd.

  


"I wouldn't worry about it. There wasn't a memo or anything. I'm sure it was just because of work. You look fine, Alex."

  


Alex tried to relax, but then Lena spoke up again.

  


"Listen, I know that Kara was the one who sort of pushed you into this, and I don't want to make things more uncomfortable for you, so, however you want to partner up, is fine with me," the brunette addd with a soft voice.

  


Alex tensed up once more, knowing what she preferred to do.

  


"Um...I..I'd rather not dance with some random guy," Alex confessed nervously.

  


Lena smiled, then unexpectedly took the redhead's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers.

  


"Then you're mine tonight, Director," she said with a sense of comforting reassurance in her voice.

  


And in that moment, somehow, Lena's words and actions eased so much of Alex's tension. She perhaps thought that maybe being Lena's dance partner wouldn't be so bad after all.

The night started out with introductions from the instructor and one of his past students who was helping with the class. Then, there was a lesson about a few of the dance steps that they'd be using. Before they started, a demonstration was done between the two and Alex was awed. She knew about tango, in the broader sense of it, but had never witnessed a dance like that before. There was so much passion, yet restraint between the two dancers. There was heat and desire, but also distance and respect. This push and pull of emotions twisted up in the display of bodies moving about on the dance floor, so close, yet so far, spoke so much to Alex. There were several times during that demonstration, that Alex would steal a glimpse at Lena. And just like the dance, her eyes would dart away with the same desire and forbidden love that they were watching. In the end, Alex wasn't so sure she could go through with it. That was, until she realized that Lena was still holding onto her hand.

A hysterical laugh went through Alex's mind. This whole thing just seemed to be so much like a slap in the face. It was like she was living all her dreams and apprehension in the real world, rather than being left in the imaginations of her brain, safely kept within her mental walls and emotional barriers.

  


"You ready?"

  


Lena's voice cut through, startling Alex back to the present, and she nodded out of reaction rather than realizing the meaning of it. The next thing she knew, Lena was directing their hand and body placements for the start of the lesson. She smiled with a slight shyness once they were ready, and all Alex heard next was the voice of their instructor. She didn't want to break eye contact with Lena. The immediate closeness they were currently sharing was the most intimate one they've ever had. Alex didn't want to pull away, but after a while, her brain kicked in and she blinked out of her trance. She took a deep breath and looked up at the instructor who had his hands on his partner and demonstrated the first few steps. 

Alex and Lena tried to keep up with the movements, and they did so quite successfully. The instructor was just as good as Kara had mentioned. The way he broke everything down, made it easy for anyone to pick up. But, the whole thing was unnerving. The class's structure had been broken up so that the students familiarized themselves with certain key movements before carrying onto the rhythm of the song. The part they were working on today, was a few basic steps that included leg swings and shifts, while handling their partner. There was a respectful distance between them both, which helped, since Alex kept overthinking the situation, and was trying her damnedest to keep her movements and hands at an acceptable positioning. By the end of the night, everyone was sweating and tired from the repetitive movements, but excited nonetheless.

  


"You did well tonight, Alex," Lena said as she grabbed a towel to dab her face with.

"Um...thanks. You...didn't do too bad yourself, Luthor."

  


Lena smiled with appreciation. 

Alex went to drink some water, wipe her face down and use the restroom. When she got back, she found Lena speaking to the instructor about the class. As Alex went towards her duffel bag, she picked up on what she thought was flirting, from the instructor. There were subtle movements and gestures that probably would have been easily overlooked, but Alex took notice. It appeared to be a little _too friendly_. Like in the past, a wave of jealousy rushed over her. Alex's teeth clenched and suddenly felt angered. She immediately turned away when she noticed how she was reacting, and shook her head to calm down from it. She then took her bag and left.

  


  


* * *

  


  


The next night they would meet up, would be too soon.

The lessons were set so that they were done about three nights of the week, for about two months. The goal of the class wasn't to become experts overnight, but to leave the students capable enough of handling themselves with the most basic of tango dance steps. If they wanted to go beyond that, the intermediary class would have to be taken, where more advanced movements and combined techniques were placed in tune with music.

  


"Alex!" Lena called out, as she got out of her car.

  


Alex had just gotten out of hers and turned to where the CEO was.

  


"Hey," she responded nonchalantly.

"You look nice, Director," she smiled softly.

  


Alex had taken it upon herself to dress a bit more in line with everyone else. She had a pair of dress shoes on, fitted slacks and a dressy blouse.

  


"Yea, well, I didn't want to be the one who stuck out like a sore thumb," she shrugged.

  


Lena tilted her head and gave a slight smile.

  


"I told you that you looked fine before. You don't need to go out of you way. Though, I do appreciate this look much better on you, Director," she said grinning slightly.

  


Alex swore that last line was a flirtatious one, but she thought that maybe she was reading too much into it, like she usually did.

  


"It's not a problem. Really."

  


_Lies._

  


What Lena didn't know was how long it took Alex to find something appropriate to wear for that evening.

Lena took a moment and studied the look on Alex's face.

  


"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You seem awfully bothered by something. Also, I was a bit taken aback when I found that you'd left the last time without saying goodbye. Are you sure it's okay with you to be in these classes? I really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

  


Alex automatically went on the defense and immediately shook her head.

  


"No, it's nothing."

  


Alex pressed out a forced smile and softened a bit to ease Lena's concerns.

  


"I just had some stuff to get back to at work the other day. It's been pretty stressful since..."

  


Lena's gentle touch on Alex's arm interrupted her thoughts.

  


"I know how it must be hard, dealing with everything alone. It's okay to feel overwhelmed and stressed," she said with an understanding look. "I'm sure you're doing the best you can, all things considered. And I know that you'll figure this all out once you get a good rhythm around it all."

"Thanks."

"I just want to make sure I'm not adding to your stress levels, alright?" she joked with a wink.

  


_Little did she know._

  


"You're not. We're good," she said with a half smile.

  


_More lies._

  


Lena felt like something had been off with Alex, but did understand that the woman practically lost her entire support group in such a short amount of time. She was well aware of how strong and determined Alex was, so she knew that she was probably just dealing with the stress as best as she could. So with that, she let it all slide.

  


"Alright, Director," Lena said with her own half smile. "I'll take your word for it. But if you ever need someone to let some steam off to, you call me, understood?" Lena arched a brow and gave her a pointed look, serious about her words.

  


This time, Alex let out a genuine smile at the gracious offer. Lena was really such a good person, and a good friend. Alex realized that she really had to get a grasp on her feelings and put them away somehow. She didn't want to burden Lena. The woman deserved to be happy. And if tangoing made her happy, so be it. Alex will support her and be her partner. If Lena was interested in someone other than herself, then fuck it, Alex would deal with it and help Lena be with whoever she wanted to be with. She steeled herself up with her resolve. It'd take a while to get her emotions in check and her mind in a good place, but at least this time, she felt more determined about it than she'd ever been before.

  


"Now come. Let's dance our stress away then, shall we?" the brunette said cheerfully.

  


Lena then hooked her arm around Alex's and pulled her towards the studio.

For the next several weeks, Alex had gotten used to their nightly lessons. She picked up on the movements with more ease and her steps were lighter. For sure, part of it was that she'd taken a glass or two of whiskey beforehand to help loosen her up, but overall, she really was getting the hang of it. Her progress also applied to her emotions. She learned to look the other way, when and if the instructor ever made some flattering comment, or gave a wink, or smile or anything that she would have normally read into. She was getting better at all of it.

As their scheduled ritual continued, more often than not, they'd leave together and head to a fast food place for a late dinner or snack, or hit up a bar. They'd laugh and joke, and did more things together that they normally only did, when they attended one of Kara's get-togethers. Between the dancing and the outings, Alex almost felt like they were dating. Almost.

There were more friendly touches, but nothing out of the ordinary. At least for Lena. Alex assumed that this was how she was with Kara, considering she'd seen the same type of behavior when the brunette was out with Sam. Their dancing was an outlet for her feelings as well. Their bodies were so close, and exuded a such sense of feeling behind their movements, that whatever close relationship they had, almost felt...real. Alas, nothing really was, but it seemed to be helping Alex to cope. Sort of.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Two months flew by and Alex was doing better. She thought she'd finally kicked the jealousy out of her system and could return to just being really good friends with Lena. By the time the dance course was over, she was a bit saddened by it.

  


"Alex," Lena said, as she picked up her bag, after finishing up their last class.

"Hm?"

"I had a lot of fun doing these lessons with you. You really picked it up at this last one. I got the feeling you were enjoying them too."

  


Alex blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck.

  


"Yea. You know...It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. It was fun. Though, you still beat me hands down with the movements. You're amazing out there. I'm just trying to keep up."

  


A tinge of pink became noticeable on Lena's face at hearing the compliment.

  


"Thank you, though the flattery isn't necessary," she teased.

"Well-earned flattery," Alex teased back.

  


They joked and laughed a bit more as they gathered up their things and headed back to their cars. They spoke about memories of when Alex had constantly gotten tangled up in her own feet and would trip over, or the times when Alex got a little to aggressive as she tried to hide her inability to keep up with Lena. Sometimes, it ended up with a kick to the shin, or a harsh turn, or even a bumping of heads. A lot of it were mishaps produced by Alex, but she was being a sport about it and just shrugged it off with a laugh.

  


"Hey, I was wondering," Lena said as their conversation died off. "Would you be interested in taking the intermediate course with me?"

  


Alex's eyes grew wide at the suggestion. She wanted to say yes right away, but part of her was hesitant.

  


"My treat," Lena said quickly, as she raised her brow and grinned.

"Ah, well, if you're offering. I can't say no to a pretty lady," Alex teased.

  


It was only after she'd said them, that she felt a bit regretful at her choice of words.

  


"Well, that settles that then. I'll call them tomorrow and sign us up."

"Sounds good."

  


Lena then beamed at the idea, hugged Alex tight, and placed a small peck on her cheek before turning and saying goodbye. A kiss on the cheek was new. It's never happened before, and though Alex was giddy about it, she also felt some undisclosed worry.

  


  


* * *

  


  


As promised, Lena had set them up for the next course, which surprisingly started one week after they last spoke about it. And, like last, their nightly rituals continued with dancing, dinners, drinks and fun. The advanced course was much tougher than Alex had expected it to be. The movements became a bit more focused, intense and prescise. Not to mention, the throwing in of more complicated music was set, making sure they were better attune to the beat. There were several times Alex had grown frustrated, but Lena was there to calm her down and support her, and let her know that she was doing a great job.

  


"I didn't think it'd be this hard," Alex said as she bit down on some french fries.

Lena nodded. "They're a bit more involved, that's for sure."

"You seem to be keeping up well though."

"Hm, perhaps its how I hear the music and how it guides me along," Lena replied.

"Mmm...maybe," Alex said with a bit of disappointment.

"Hey, chin up, Director. It's only been two weeks. Give it time," she said. "You're just as impatient as Kara is sometimes," Lena teased. "Must run in the family," she continued, as she bumped shoulders with Alex.

  


Alex chuckled, as she recalled the many instances of Kara's impossible eagerness.

  


"Yea, it definitely does," she chuckled.

  


  


* * *

  


  


More time passed and Lena was starting to get ahead of Alex on the movements, whereas she was falling behind. From time to time, she'd been forced to swap out partners with the instructors. Him with Lena, and his partner with Alex. Alex was relieved to be dancing with another female, but she wasn't completely accepting of Lena dancing with _him_. He kept in line with her movements perfectly, as he read the comfort and confidence in her steps, making sure that he wasn't overbearing or dragged her along. But, his closeness with her was a little too close for Alex's liking.

After a few classes like that, Alex decided to take it upon herself and practice harder in the comfort of her home. It was slightly comical to see badass, DEO Director Danvers tangoing by herself in her studio, but, in a way it was almost sad. Alex wasn't doing this for herself. Not really. She wasn't really doing it for Lena either. Not really. She was doing it, so that Lena wouldn't be taken away from her during that short window of time; a time where it was just a private moment meant for them. So, she practiced any time she could, for as often as she could. Eventually it all paid off and it was proved obvious in class.

  


"Alex, I'm impressed," Lena said as she sipped on her milkshake. "We're nearing the end of these lessons, and you've gotten so much better. I'm starting to think I'm hindering _your_ progress," she teased.

  


Alex grinned at the compliment before taking a bite of her burger.

  


"I'll have to start taking you out somewhere so we can show off our new skills," Lena added.

  


Alex nearly choked on her food.

  


"What do you mean? Where can we even show off something like that? No one just...tangos in a natural setting here in National City."

"You forget how many fancy dinners and events I need to attend," she deadpanned.

"Oh."

"I actually do have a function to attend to in about three weeks. Unfortunately, this one doesn't have formal dancing included."

Alex chuckled. "What? Don't you fancy types always have extravagant parties with ballrooms or event spaces with live music and an open dance floor?" she teased.

  


Lena playfully kicked Alex under the table, making her laugh a little harder.

  


"Usually, yes, but not this time."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Hmm. Actually now that I think about it, yes and no."

  


Alex chewed on her food, but her look questioned Lena, and the woman explained further.

  


"There's an old friend of mine from business school that's attending. He and I used to date for a while until I broke it off. I haven't talked to him since, and...it might be awkward if he asked me to dance."

"Would he?"

"He's the romantic type, so, yes."

  


Alex's gut felt the pangs of jealousy once more. A tenseness ran through her body. She swallowed her food hard, cursing herself internally for not having kicked it out of her system. She wished that this would all stop already. She couldn't understand why it was taking her so long to get over these things. But, before she could think about anything else, she spoke up out of reaction and curiosity.

  


"Were you two like...really close?"

  


Lena didn't seem phased much by the question. It seemed like talking about past loves always brought about questions like this.

  


"We dated for about a year. He was very sweet and loving, and handsome, and...well, most things. So, yes, we were very close, and very intimate," she joked. "We just ended it because..."

"Because...?"

  


At this point, Alex was reaching for something. Hope maybe. Something to wash away the disgust and build-up of bubbling annoyance inside her. But there was a slight hesitation in the way Lena firmed up and refused to continue on with a full explanation.

  


"It just didn't work out."

"Huh," Alex huffed as she sipped on her own shake. "Can't you just say no if he asked you to dance?"

  


Lena's eyes fell to the table.

  


"I broke his heart, Alex. I just couldn't be that rude for something as simple as a dance."

"Then couldn't you just bail on the whole thing? The event I mean. You don't _have_ to say yes to all the invitations you get, do you?"

"Alex," she laughed. "Avoiding a social gathering because I refuse to acknowledge even the remote possibility of dancing with my ex is a little much, don't you think?"

  


Alex faked a laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

  


Turning serious a bit, Lena continued. "Besides, unfortunately, when you're a person in my position, you need to make an appearance. There's this unspoken rule of offending the host if you don't show up. Translates into bigger things that makes it bad for business."

"Seems petty."

"It is, but, that's is the way these functions work," she said begrudgingly. "Anyway, that's that. So, long story short, I'm glad there's no dancing."

"Yea, me too," Alex let slip unconsciously, until she heard her voice speak them. "I um...I mean, yea, because that'd be super uncomfortable for sure."

  


Lena didn't notice the misspoken words, and just nodded at Alex's acceptance of the fact.

  


  


* * *

  


  


It was the night of the last class and a week before the event Lena had spoken about, when Alex noticed something bothering Lena.

  


"Hey, everything okay? I know this is the last class, but...we can keep on dancing. Take more classes even," Alex joked, trying to get her to smile.

  


Lena did smile, though it was a forced one; a gesture that Alex knew so well by now, as she's employed that same look time and time again.

  


"I just found out that there is dancing at this event that I'm set to go to. Seems like someone forgot to mention it, saying they didn't think it was important to mention."

  


Alex swore her heart stopped for a second. Suddenly the strongest wave of jealousy hit her. Somehow, the impending "threat" of an ex-lover coming to sweep Lena away, plus the fact that they were sharing their last class together, made it all worse. Lena noticed the change in the woman's facial features and how the redhead's body seemed to immediately tense up.

  


"Alex?"

  


Alex shook out of her trance, but the feelings were still burning inside her. It fueled imaginary thoughts of "worse case scenarios" on how the night could end between Lena and her ex. The fire inside her burned fiercely. She didn't even notice how her hands had balled up and how her face contorted with her thoughts.

  


"Alex?" Lena repeated, as she touched the Director's arm.

  


This time, she was back.

  


"I'm sorry. I just...you talking about the event reminded me about the security detail that we have to put in place for that evening. I think there's some factors I need to revisit," she said quickly, to hopefully cover her reaction. The DEO was recently tasked with providing protection for the event. There was some political pull that overshadowed any argument against it.

  


Lena just shared a smile of appreciation with her and touched her arm. She squeezed slightly as a form of thanks.

  


"Come on Director. Let's end this class with a bang."

  


Alex nodded and followed Lena. Lena was holding onto her hand once more, fingers intertwined, just like they had been that very first night of dancing, so many months ago.

As a finale, the instructor told the class how each pair would have the floor for the length of the song. It would be a way to show off what they'd learned throughout their time, and a way to just enjoy themselves without the pressure of knocking into someone else.

While Alex and Lena waited for their turn, Alex stewed. She couldn't help but think of Lena and her ex. She couldn't stop thinking about what could happen if they got back together. She couldn't help but accept the fact that she was still, so much in love with Lena. As she watched pair after pair dance the tug-of-war that was tango, she couldn't help but visualize the significance of those movements with the feelings stirring inside her. It was torture.

So, when they were finally called up to take the center of the floor, and with Lena pulling her up there, Alex was stern in her decision. She could never fully express her feelings to Lena, but she will do her damnedest to express them in this dance.

The instructor nodded for them to get ready. Lena then took up her stance behind Alex, with her hand on Alex's chest. The redhead stood firm and stoic. Her nervousness had all but disappeared, and they were all replaced by the determination that was fueled by the fire in her heart. Alex nodded her head to the instructor, and the song was started.

  
  


_Roxanne_  
_You don't have to put on that red light_  
_Walk the streets for money_  
_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

  
  


Their dance began. The sliding of hands, the slight clasping of them, was the start. Then came the seductive sway that Lena did, to shift from behind Alex, as she guided her body around her partner. She swept her legs around the redhead's, and spun across Alex until she was in the woman's arms. Their bodies were closer this time. Alex held onto Lena with more passion. There was strength in her frame and in her hands, with only a stint of restraint that was needed behind them. Their faces were closer than ever. Lena felt Alex's nose pressed on her cheek, and felt the shortened breaths in her ear. It was hard to dismiss. Lena recognized the change in the way Alex moved, and was all too captivated by it.

The dance continued as it normally did, as they had practiced. A quick toss of Lena away from her, the spin of her body as Alex followed, the brief but passionate moments where one of Lena's arms was around Alex's shoulder, then slid across the redhead's neck, while her other hand held firmly onto Alex's bicep. Alex's had hers around Lena's back, between the shoulder blades, and pulled the woman even closer than they'd been before, as her other arm held onto the back of Lena's shoulder with restrained force. Their legs flowed beneath them, criss-crossing in tandem with the beat.

It all went easily, as memorized movements took over. They left a body's distance between them when they needed to. They angled their arms and held each other's hand in proper formation when required. Their legs and feet kept in pace as they danced together as a pair.

Alex kept thinking about a way to convince Lena not to attend that function; to make up some believable excuse not to go. There had to be reasons. Reasons that even their circle had to accept. Getting sick? Maybe. A death in the family? No, that'd wouldn't work. Work? No, they all had work. Alex wasn't thinking all that clearly anymore. It frustrated her to not be able to come up with a quick solution, but she was also so suddenly immersed in the scent of Lena, and the way their bodies pressed against each other, and how their hands and legs moved with purpose, seductively, all in tune with their dance.

  
  


_Roxanne_  
_You don't have to wear that dress tonight_  
_Roxanne_  
_You don't have to sell your body to the night_

  
  


There were few spins. A time when Alex lifted Lena's frame slightly off the ground, and a dipped as the Director held Lena at a graceful angle. Alex's hands were strong and held tightly onto Lena's waist a few times, but not tight enough where it was forceful. It was tight as if Alex wanted her, needed her, but couldn't have her. Lena wasn't ignorant to the change in Alex's demeanor. She continued to feel more emotion pour out from Alex than she'd ever felt before.

And, as the dance of tango demanded, there was that push and pull of their physical movements, but there were also contradictions in the feel of Alex's touches as well. Firm holds and heated desires, gave way to slow and soft caresses when the dance required it. Alex's face would press close to the side of Lena's face, and the brunette would feel the hitch in the redhead's breathing, as she tried to slow them down. 

Lena realized that there was something Alex was trying to say.

And there was. Alex was trying to convey her need, her love, and her desire for Lena. Though, she didn't want her to know how jealous she was of the man she didn't know; the man she considered a rival. All she knew was that she desperately wanted to stay by Lena's side.

  
  


_His eyes upon your face_  
_His hand upon your hand_  
_His lips caress your skin_  
_It's more than I can stand_

  
  


Fast movements gave way to slower ones, where time itself seemed to move slower. The deliberate pace was just as seductive and expressive as its counterpart. There were measured twists and turns, the dragging of hands along each others as they waved about, and the lengthier periods of time when their faces where touching, eyes closed with heavy breaths. At one point, Lena bent her knee and had the top of her thigh resting against Alex's as the other woman dragged her across the floor for a few steps. Lena was taken by Alex's stronger frame.

Alex was determined to express all of her emotions through their dance, even if it killed her. She had to choke down the feasibility of Lena's ex dancing with her the way she was with Lena. Her eyes were shut tight at times when she was forcibly trying push away the thoughts of another man doing things to Lena only she wanted to. And no, it wasn't about sex. It was about something less. Something less, but also more. The possession of stares, the caressing of hands and fingers, the innocent kiss. It was driving Alex mad.

  
  


_(Roxanne)_  
_Why does my heart cry?_  
_(Roxanne)_  
_Feelings I can't fight_  
_You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me_  
_And please believe me when I say I love you_

  
  


And then, the movements became equally more passionate, as Lena returned the same restrained desires. Her hands firmed, as they slid down the side of Alex's face and chest. Alex's eyes were closed at the time, but Lena could tell that the woman was taking in every bit of it she could, without letting the caged animal inside her, out. The redhead spun Lena around once more, and kept a distance between their bodies as Alex guided her from behind; a steady hand along Lena's waist.

Alex felt Lena's touches, nearly as wanting as her own, and she got lost in the feeling. It felt so deep, and she wanted it so bad, that she nearly believed Lena returned the same desire she had. The notion was intoxicating, and blinded Alex to anything else. She felt like she had Lena now, and she didn't want to let it go. She'd fight for it if she had to.

The dance picked up pace once more as the movements became slightly aggressive and a bit more demanding. Alex lifted Lena higher in portions of their dance than she had done before. Her eyes stared into Lena's with determination, fire, and pleading, all at the same time. The redhead held on tight to Lena's waist and hand as she guided their dance with as much vigor as she could. There was another turn, a slight tug to change direction, then the sliding of legs against each other, mixed in with quick kicks, and then more spinning.

The music continued to play until a peak in the song was heard where the sounds of violin strings vibrated in frantic and quick melodies, as if fighting for attention of the ears of everyone in the room, wanting to tear them away from the intimate dance that was being performed in front of them. 

There were more exaggerated dips then, more quick turns, and more legs that danced around and in between each other as the duo tangoed to their heart's desire. Everyone looked upon them in awe, including the instructors. Especially the instructors. They knew that in a dance such as the tango, the passion translated on the dance floor was an indicator of something more between the participants. The instructor's smirk edged into a smile at the thought of having brought two people together, through something as innocent and provocative as dance.

  
  


_(Roxanne)_  
_Why does my heart cry?_  
_(Roxanne)_  
_Feelings I can't fight_  
_(Roxanne)_  
_You don't have to put on that red light_  
_Roxanne_  
_You don't have to put on that dress tonight_  
_(Roxanne)_  
_(Roxanne)_

  
  


Passion and desire continued to exude from the way these two danced. Alex held onto Lena every step of the way. Her movements were strong, unrelenting and needy, but still restrained, though only barely at this point. Lena allowed Alex to guide her fully. Though there were moments when the acts were swift and maybe a bit too harsh, the brunette felt a sense of safety in Alex's arms, while being alongside her frame. The energy the redhead exuded was indescribable, and it left Lena wanting it all, just the same.

The act continued with the same pattern of motions as the earlier portion of the song, mimicking the same spins and turns, touches and holds, leg swipes and dragging, and quickened foot movements. Only now, there was a sense of desperation that Lena felt in those same gestures. Alex continued her part of the dance, guiding her partner as if she was the anchor of it all. Her passion, her heart, was all out in the open. There were seconds of time where Alex had shut her eyes so tight, as if she was concentrating so hard, or fighting something so difficult. They were brief moments, but Lena noticed them. She noticed them all. She even swore she saw traces of wetness across the woman's cheeks.

And as the song started to wind down, with as much power as the dance itself, their movements went in tune with it, the desperation feeling heavier and heavier as it came to a close. Their hearts were beating incessantly, loudly thumping from within its hardened cage of bones, as their breaths grew just as ragged, filled with the desire and pleas to never have this moment stop.

When that time did come though, Alex was left holding Lena up by pure will and with every bit of strength left in her body, as Lena was lowered, hovering over the ground in a low dip, while their free hands draped across one another; Alex's was around Lena's waist and back, and Lena's was around Alex's shoulder while the other cupped the woman's face; a face damp with sweat and tears.

A round of applause echoed from the room, and it was only then that the two had broken out from this unrequited love's dance. Alex pulled Lena up to stand upright, and though their senses were now aware of those around them, their eyes never left one another. The space and silence between them was thick with words and feelings that longed to be said, but were kept hidden behind their eyes and clenched teeth. It was only when the instructor laid his hands on both the woman's shoulders, that they awoke completely.

Alex backed away slightly, feeling a mix of shame, helplessness, anger, regret and sorrow. Her lips trembled and she couldn't look anyone in the eye. Not Lena, not the instructor, not anyone. The man congratulated them for a job well done, and was ready to say something else, but Alex's emotions and adrenaline was running rampant. Something finally broke in the redhead and she couldn't stay any longer. She rushed out of the room, grabbed her duffel off the floor and ran out the door.

Lena was left stunned and somehow hurt, but the instructor laid a firm grasp on the woman's shoulder and nodded to her. He knew that there was something left unsaid, and his silent look told her that she'd have to go find out what that was. The man knew that Alex needed her, now more than ever.

With that, Lena too, rushed out of the room, leaving everything behind to find Alex before she had disappeared completely. The redhead had thrown open the door of her car, when Lena finally caught sight of her.

  


"Alex!"

  


The pitch of Lena's voice calling out her name shot through her like nothing ever had before, and paralyzed her movements. When Lena finally got up to her, she grabbed Alex's arm and spun her around to face her. Alex had been crying, the tears even more evident than before. Clear streams of it poured out of her eyes, and she was gasping for air.

  


"Oh, Alex..."

  


Lena came closer, but Alex just backed away, shaking her head. She swallowed the lump that was caught in her throat, but her voice wouldn't come through. Lena continued to inch closer until Alex was backed into the frame of her car, trapped. For as much as their bodies grazed along each other's on that dance floor, the space between them now felt wrong, yet, with being returned to the reality that was outside of that bubble, being so close also felt inappropriate.

Alex just stood there looking defeated, and was unwilling to look her in the eye. Lena took a deep breath and took measures into her own hands. She gracefully cupped the redhead's face in her hands and lifted them slowly, while she simultaneously closed the distance between them. Alex felt her stare, and couldn't avoid looking at her any longer. The minute she shifted her gaze, their eyes magnetized. Lena brushed her thumbs across the woman's face, in a futile attempt to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. 

Lena felt a slight flinch in Alex, as if the redhead was trying to find a away to step back again, despite her positioning. So, instead of having Alex feel like she needed to shy away from her, Lena just stepped forward and pressed their lips together. There was no movement after that. Their hands, their bodies, their lips, nothing. The moment was hidden away from time's grasp.

When their lips finally broke free from each other's, their foreheads remained touching. Their eyes remained shut, and their breathing was uneven. Lena kept a hold of Alex's face. A moment later, Alex's eyes fluttered open, still misty from the lingering tears. Lena saw the helplessness in those brown orbs and it broke her heart.

  


"Lena...I— "

  


Lena slid her fingers over the redhead's mouth to silence them for just a minute. She stepped back, and gave them about a foot of space.

  


"I think I know, Alex," she said, as her mouth smiled happily and her eyes started to water. "I felt your heart back there. I felt everything."

  


Alex tried to contain the raw emotions that left her weak, while Lena pressed on.

  


"I didn't know, Alex. I didn't know until then."

  


Alex was afraid of the words that would come next. She feared rejection. On top of everything she was already feeling, she knew she couldn't handle it if that was the last thing she heard that evening. To save herself, she spoke up.

  


"I'm sorry, Lena," she apologized. There was a desperation in her pleas. "I'm so sorry..."

  


Alex was quick to turn back into her car and was prepared to run away as far as she could, but Lena grabbed her by the arm once more.

  


"Alex. Wait. I...I feel the same way too..."

  


The redhead stopped suddenly and slowly turned back to face her friend. She wasn't sure if she heard the words right. The confusion on her face must've been evident, so Lena just came close once more and kissed her, hoping to wash away any doubt. This time, the kiss was more involved, but loving and sweet.

  


"I didn't realize that I had felt the same way about you until tonight. Perhaps it was my ignorance...," she sniffled, as her emotions were now besting her as well. "I'm sorry, Alex. Please...stay with me."

  


Alex broke, finally feeling free from everything she'd kept inside for so long. She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and pulled her tight. The kiss was harder this time. There was a sense of desperation and longing, along with intense relief and thankfulness.

  


"I'll always stay with you Lena. For as long as you'll have me."

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I'm anxious to hear your thoughts, so please comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).
> 
>   
> 


End file.
